


Fruitcake

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Christmas, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Domestic, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: My first drabble for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.19. Friends don't give friends fruitcake.Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanesobbing





	Fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [fruitcake recipe ](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/alton-brown/free-range-fruitcake-recipe-1926833) for your holiday baking needs.

“What smells like Christmas,” Dean asked, walking into the kitchen. Cas was covered in flour, and whatever he had in the oven was making the Bunker smell divine.

“I’m making a fruitcake, for Rowena. It’s a traditional gift comprised of dried fruit, nuts, brandy, and rum. I’ve also added sultana.”

Dean didn’t know what sultana was but turned his nose up regardless. Anything claiming to be cake that kept for two decades was a no-go in his book.

“Friends don’t give friends fruitcake, dude. It just ain’t right.” 

"So you count Rowena as a friend?”

“That’s not what I said.”


End file.
